Giggles
by Funnykido
Summary: Who knew a simple proposal or marriage could be so hard? Well obviously Ron didn't. Ron has a bit of trouble asking the big question we all know he wants to, and even MORE chaos ensues when he lets it slip. Giggles and snogging guarenteed!


Giggles

Otherwise known as: Hermione Weasley

A/N: REVIEW

"Ronald Weasley!" The furious witch stood in front of him, hands on hips, and a glare on her face. She was standing on her tiptoes in an attempt to gain a more level gaze with him. It didn't work.

"You are such a prat! I demand to know why you purposely replaced my perfume bottle with See-through spray. All day people- _men_- were commenting on the distinct lack of a visual barrier between them and beneath my clothes!"

"I told you, I didn't do it.!" She snorted derisively. "Fred and George must have replaced it when they were here last night for dinner! But you never know," he said grinning evily. "Maybe I did it so I could see you mad," he said calmly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ronald Weasley," she admonished in what he supposed was meant to be a scolding tone, though he could see the secret smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Her hands returned to her hips as she said this.

"Hermione Weasley," he mimicked, putting his own hands to his hips, or where they would have been, had his tall, lanky frame provided any.. "Don't you kn-" Ron stopped suddenly. Alarm bells were clanging in his head.

He gulped audibly and his face went chalky white as he realized his slip-up. He'd been calling her _that_ for so long in his head that it must have just popped out of its own accord.

He looked down from the ceiling, (where he had been looking in an attempt to appear exasperated) to see Hermione staring at him, her eyes wide, and her face mirroring what he felt.

He stood there and faced the still-silent witch, preparing for the worst but hoping for the best.

"What did you just say," she breathed.

"Er- Hermione Granger. . . What did you think I said?"

"You didn't say Hermione Granger, you said Hermione _Weasley_!"

"W-What? No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Mad, you're completely _mad_, woman!"

"You said Hermione _Weasley_!" She advanced on him, looking for all the world like a panther advancing on its pray.

"Loony! Absolutely loony," he squeaked, as he scrambled backward, falling onto the couch as he did so. Hermione continued to advance forward until she stood towering above him. (Well not really _towering_, since even standing while he was sitting, she was only an inch taller than he).

"Ronald," she said, and he broke out in sweat at her use of his full name. "Tell me _why _you called me that."

"Hermione," he whined.

"Ron," the witch whined right back

He scowled and crossed his arms petulantly across his chest, staring up at her with a defiant expression. "I refuse."

"Really then," she said, looking alarmingly like one of the Twins. "Well then," she sat down in his lap, "I'll be forced to," she traced his lips lightly with her fingertip, "withhold," she leaned in, placing a hand on his chest, "shagging."

She leaned back to look at his expression, which was currently similar to that of a fish. "You wouldn't," he said horrified.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" She smiled sweetly.

Ron growled, sending Hermione's heart beat racing. He swiftly took hold of her hips and flipped her over onto her back, leaning down over her.

"This is _not_ how I wanted to do this," he muttered. "So keep in mind that there will be severe punishment for messing up my plans."

"Do what? And what plans?"

"Eeer. ." Ron looked nervous again. "I was wondering. . . well not wondering, since I've, uh, been thinking about it, really, since we, er, started going out. . . and all. . . but only seriously lately. . . well not really lately, since I've had the damn thing for a couple of months. . . ." He trailed off.

"Bloody hell, this is harder than I thought. Stupid bloody books, always make it look so easy." Ron let out a loud sigh and buried his face in her neck, mumbling something incoherent.

"Ron," she said, laughing softly. "I can't hear you when you mumble, you need to _enunciate."_

He raised his head to glare at her. "Don't you tell me to _enunciate_, you bloody woman, while I'm trying to propose! It's hard enough as it is!"

"Oh honestly Ron, how hard can proposing be?"

His face grew red, "Well I'd like to see _you_ try it."

She grinned cheekily at him. "Fine. Ronald Weasley, will you marry me?"

"I asked you first," he said sullenly, an adorable pout upon his face.

Hermione felt a strong urge to kiss that pout off his face. So she rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. Then she kissed that pout off his face.

"Does this mean yes," he asked hopefully. "Because it'd be really mean to kiss a bloke and then reject him. It might hurt my feelings a bit."

She laughed, then shouted gleefully, "Yes! I'm going to be Mrs. Hermione Weasley!" She let out a happy squeal, something she rarely indulged in. (In fact she had indulged herself on only two other occasions: After she had shared her first kiss with Ron (or rather, after _she_ had kissed _him_), and when she had gotten the results of her N.E.W.T.'s and learned of her top marks in every subject.)

He grinned goofily at her, unable to contain his happiness. Then he let out a large whoop and tugged her off of the couch, pulling her into his arms and dancing with her around his flat.

They stopped, out of breath, just outside the bedroom. Ron glanced at it, then waggled his eyebrows, before crushing his lips to hers. He pulled back and grinned wickedly, leaving her just enough time to become suspicious before- "Ronald Weasley, put me down!" He carried her through the bedroom door Bride-style, earning a hard pinch on the arm when he ventured too close to the wall and knocked Hermione's head against it.

He dropped her onto the bed and jumped on it himself, giggling like a little boy.

"You're _giggling,_" she said, raising one eyebrow. He nodded, still giggling. "I'm just," giggle, "So," giggle, "Happy!" Giggle.

She smiled widely. But after another second of it, she found the giggling rather annoying and so grabbed his tie and brought his lips to hers. Effectively stopping the giggles.

A few minutes later, as they were lying on the bed, (fully clothed, thank you very much) Hermione turned to him and said smugly, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist shagging."

"You would have cracked. You attacked me, literally _attacked_ me, when I got home from that week-long business trip. You would never have lasted."

She sighed happily. "Yes, I know." She turned to him and nestled her head on his arm and placed a hand on his chest.

"Just think, soon I'll be Hermione _Weasley_," Hermione said dreamily.

Ron turned and put his arms around her, a large grin breaking out on his face. Then he giggled.

A/N: So. . how'd you like it? I was just reading some fanfics on my computer that I had saved on a floppy when I came across this story, and realized I had forgotten about it and never finished it. So, feeling the need to write SOMETHING, just to 'get my creative juices flowing', I polished it up a bit and finished it. I rather thought it was cute. What could be cuter than a giggling Ron, or ahem sexier than a growling Ron? So PLEASE review, if only to let me know you haven't completely forgotten me during my. . hiatus from fanfiction. And. . . remember, the more reviews, the faster I'll get inspiration and figure out what to do w/ the next chapter of 'Love Is. .'


End file.
